1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, generally, relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to a new and improved masons hand trowel.
Tools used by both professional builders and those that are characterized as do-it-yourselfers include trowels for handling and working with grout, cement, plaster and similar plastic and pliable material. Usually, there are two types of manual maneuvers involved when working with such materials, one concerns picking up a quantity of the material and depositing it in a desired location, and the second concerns a smoothing or other manipulating the deposited quantity in some planned manner.
A professional individual working in this area would most probably have little use for a masons hand trowel as provided by the invention, because of experience in manually manipulating a trowel, but a do-it-yourselfer, having limited experience, will find a trowel according to the invention not only helpful but a significant time and mess saver, which will become more evident as the description proceeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with many forms of trowels to both apply and to smooth mortar of all types. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,970 to Perry describes a more recent tool arranged for finishing edges and corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,312 to Clark describes a hand trowel having a specially formed handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,905 to Scarpelli describes a trowel with edges configured with removable teeth portions.
A review of the construction of prior trowels described by each of the above identified United States patents reveals that there is still a need for a masons hand trowel with a structure permitting easier use by a non-professional mason, such as today's do-it-yourselfer.